Leading Viridian Rocket Style?
by LEGAL-EAGLE53
Summary: Led to believe his friends and loved ones are dead, Ash Ketchum is in a fight for his life. However, a familiar Elite 4 member and a sly female relative fight for him. With him. To help him. She loves him and as long as that happens, that's all there is to it, right? Wrong. Ash Ketchum: Viridian City Gym Leader? AU. WILL UNDERGO REBOOT. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: Breaking Ash?

Characters:

Carter R. Sakaki-21

Chloe Ketchum-20

Malva Pirach-21

Trent Ketchum-20

Ash Ketchum-16

William Elm-22

Karen Elm-Gatesuk-24

Sidney Gatesuk-25

Lt. Surge-39

Koga Asaki-41

Sabrina Helms-20

Misty Waterflower-16

Cody Sycamore-16

Delia Ketchum-38

Giovanni Sakaki-45

Jessie Kiroj-23

James Kiroj-23

Meowth

Lance Wataru-24

**Author's Note: No, I haven't forgotten about my other stories. This is a story that, if you're reading (and reviewing) "His Distance", well, you'll know what I'm talking about. This is a PokéShipping fic, mainly. There is also RocketShipping. You'll notice the list of characters. I apologize in advance for the profanities, lemons (no, not real lemons), blood &amp; any "disturbing" stuff. Other than the fact that I don't own Pokémon, I don't have anything else to say. Oh! Alexa, Cilan, &amp; Iris make cameos, as Ash goes from ship to ship; however, Alexa is the only cameo character who speaks. I own Noha Island, Situk Island, &amp; Laki Island, Neo Team Rocket Z {to a degree}, &amp; my OCs. By the way, Gobstoppers don't belong to me, either.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Breaking Ash?**

(Unknown location; for now. Kanto. 3:00pm. Friday)

A boy has been strapped to a table, gagged &amp; blindfolded. He is only wearing his T-shirt &amp; pants as 2 exhausted Electric Pokémon can be heard.

A man, alongside hooded figures says to take off the blindfold.

A hooded figure complied &amp; whispered something to the boy. The boy nodded, signifying that he said yes.

The aforementioned man is wearing an orange business suit &amp; has a man with greenish hair alongside 2 women. The green-haired man smirked, as did one of the blondes. The blonde next to him nudged him; this is his wife.

The man said to take out the gag, to another hooded figure, to his left, the husband &amp; wife.

This hooded figure also whispered something to the boy. The boy nodded &amp; we know he said yes.

"Any last words, Ash Ketchum?"

Ash is looking around &amp; his heart is racing, thinking of the girls he's felt affection towards. ***FREEZE! Ha. I've always wanted to do that. Start out with a mystery &amp; then let you guys figure it out. So, our beloved Ash Ketchum is either going to live or die. Will he survive? (Waits for response) You'll have to find out, dear readers. You're **_**probably wondering **_**how Ash got himself in this situation. Let me tell you this: the first 4**** characters listed before him have something to do with Ash.**

* * *

(Situk Island. Noon.)

A male is clutching his Poké Ball, pacing, while looking at an egg case that is tinted.

Aboard the St. Mark, an ebony-haired teenager with his trusted Pikachu is on the phone. The teen said, "Thanks, Prof. Oak."

Also aboard the St. Mark, not too far from the aforementioned teenager is a young female with brown hair &amp; her Helioptile.

The captain noticed them &amp; said, "Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet?"

The teenager now known as Ash said, "That's me. Oh, and this is,"

The female said, "Alexa. Aren't you from Kalos?"

The captain said, "Yes, yes I am. I'm called captain, even though I'm not; of this boat. Alexa, I'm afraid I have bad news."

Alexa's normally bubbly expression faded &amp; she said, "What did my sister do?"

The captain said, "N-nothing. Ash, may I be alone with Alexa?"

Ash simply nodded &amp; walked away.

Alexa said, "CS, what's up?"

The captain now known as CS said, "_They've _found Ash. I'm doing my best."

Alexa said, "Is the real captain who I think he is?"

CS smiled &amp; said, "That depends. Anyway, per requests of 'the Stinger' herself, this boat will go back to Kalos. The real captain knows what's up."

Alexa sighed &amp; said, "Has 'the Stinger' contacted 'the Blazer'?"

CS said, "Yes. Along with people, we'll make sure he gets to Kanto," having taken off his hat to reveal his true identity.

Alexa beamed, but rustled the young captain's hair, as Ash walked up, a stoic expression on his face.

Ash said, "Excuse me, Capt.? What is the name of the island we're on?"

The captain said, "It's called Situk Island, Ash. Gym trainers come out to these islands. That boat over there's gonna take you to a couple more islands."

Ash eyed the Capt. He said, "How do I know that this _isn't _a Team Rocket scam?"

The captain said, "It isn't, d***."

* * *

Alexa face palmed &amp; thought, "He's gonna hear it."

Ash said, "Okay. Gym trainers, like,"

Alexa bursted in &amp; said, "Gym trainers. Trainers usually sent by the leader himself or herself. Very qualified. Unfortunately, the St. Mark is going back to Kalos &amp; _I've _gotta stay. Captain S will keep you safe."

Ash was confused &amp; said, "Maybe I can catch some new Pokémon. I only got Pikachu now. So, captain, what's the other boat called?"

The captain, Ash &amp; Alexa got off &amp; Alexa said, "Oh, it's the St. Raphael."

* * *

Ash went on the island &amp; Alexa went back onto the boat.

The captain let Ash wander off before pulling out a navy blue walkie-talkie &amp; speaking, "C1, this is C1. C2, do you read me?"

C2 has been pacing &amp; spoke, "Yes. He's here, I know it. After the defeat, phase 2 will be complete."

C1 said, "OK. S***," finding himself with the person he just talked with mere seconds ago.

The young man in a navy blue suit said, "So, you're Ash. My name's Carter. I'm a gym trainer. Pikachu the only Pokémon you got?"

Ash said, "Yeah."

Carter said, "Ah, CS, it's good to see you again. Itching to get in the referee action, are we?"

Ash turned to the captain &amp; the captain said, "A 1-on-1."

Carter said, "If you beat my partner, you'll win this Pokémon egg," &amp; handed CS the egg.

CS said, "This battle between Ash &amp; Carter the gym trainer will now begin."

Carter had his ball enlarged &amp; Ash's jaw dropped at the sight.

Carter said, "Scared of a Lucario?"

Ash said, "Pikachu, use Electro Iron Tail!"

Ash's Pikachu complied &amp; Lucario fell &amp; Ash said, "Volt Tackle, now!" Pikachu complied &amp; _that _earned him a win. The captain called it &amp; said, "Lucario is unable to battle. Pikachu &amp; Ash are the winners!"

The egg case lit up, but briefly. Carter said, "Sorry, Ash, but I'm the only gym trainer on this here island. Getting on the St. Raphael, again?"

Ash said, "If it gets me to Kanto, I don't give a f***," &amp; began to walk off.

C1 said, "C1 &amp; C2. How's she holding up, Duke?"

On the other end of a walkie-talkie aboard the St. Mark said, "Things are a go. The Dragon is the captain of the St. Raphael. Cody, I don't know _why_ you insist."

Cody said, "C1, Siebold."

Siebold said, "For Xerneas's sake, _who _doesn't Ash know?"

C2 said, "It was me. I knew."

Siebold paused &amp; said, "OK."

* * *

(Noha Island. 12:30.)

Ash said, "Carter, I feel like we've met before."

Carter said, "I'm sorry Ash, I don't think we have," lying through his teeth.

Ash said, "Any more gym trainers out there?"

Carter said, "This island's got 2. A guy &amp; a girl. Go to the east."

Carter &amp; Cody exchanged glances until they heard, "This is the Dragon. J1 &amp; J2, reported from the west. J3 is on the east."

Carter &amp; Cody sprinted to see J1 &amp; J2.

Ash said, "So, you're m-married?"

J1 said, "Yes. My brother is on the western side of this island. In order to battle him, you must beat me in a 2-on-2 battle."

Ash said, "S***. I've only got my Pikachu, but this little guy has hatched."

J1 said, "Umbreon, Gengar, battle time!"

Memories of Morty's Gengar, Agatha's Gengar &amp; Fantina's Gengar gave Ash an idea on who to use.

Ash said, "My Pikachu will take on Gengar. Riolu will take on Umbreon."

J2 said, "My wife here gets the first move."

J1 said, "_Moves_. Umbreon, Gengar, listen up. Gengar, hit that Pikachu with Night Shade &amp; Umbreon, hit Riolu with Dark Pulse!"

Ash said, "No you don't. Riolu, Copycat. Pikachu, Thunder!"

Pikachu fired his Thunder onto the Gengar, &amp; Riolu fired Thunder on the Umbreon, creating a smoky illusion, enough time for J2 to release the Pokémon out of its Dusk Ball &amp; get on the St. Raphael.

J2 said, "This is J2 to J3."

J3 said, "Evolution is complete, Sid."

J2 said, "Whatever. H1, you got this right?"

H1 smiled &amp; said, "Of course I do. Will's a good trainer."

H1 said, "The Blazer has gotten into contact with the Stinger. Have Karen &amp; Will get on the St. Gabriel."

J2 said, "OK, Wallace."

Meanwhile, Ash said, "I won, so what do I get?"

J3 said, "I was going to say your egg. That Shuppet sure is powerful. Smart move against a Ghost attack. The egg has hatched &amp; evolved. Come, don't be shy," picking up a small Pokémon.

Ash said, "An Espeon?"

"Spe? Espe?" was what the psychic Eeveelution said.

Will said, "Ash, Espeon is kind of shy. CS, you're coming onto the St. Gabriel, correct?"

The young captain nodded &amp; said, "The St. Gabriel has a stop _before _Kanto."

Ash just sighed.

Will said, "Karen, &amp;,"

Karen sighed &amp; said, "J1. That's me. I had no idea that Ash would be _**this **_dense."

Carter shrugged &amp; said, "The Blazer has finished phase 4. Lt. Surge is going along with it. The Blazer said that the Stinger has been IRC **(In Recent Contact) **with the Whip."

* * *

(Pallet Town. 1:00. Delia's P.O.V.)

I was frightened because _**he**_ said **_he_** was going to _kill _Ash, Trent &amp; Chloe. My door got kicked open, but when I saw it, I knew.

I said, "So, do you want to face a Ketchum, Neo Team Rocket Z?'

The 2 hooded grunts exchanged glances &amp; one said, "Mom, it's _us_."

I cried &amp; Mimey just stood there. The one grunt said, "2 hours. Ash _will think_ we're all dead. I hate to hurt him, but he's picking up on the language. Like father, like son." That voice.

I said, "Trent."

The other grunt took her hood off &amp; said, "Hi, Mom. As of right now, Ash's team consists of Pikachu, Riolu," but, the door was open &amp; the 2 grunts were quick. She was swiftly cut off, by a Gym Leader who Ash has feelings for.

Misty said, "Not _you_!" referring to the executives.

I said, "Misty, it's alright."

Trent &amp; Chloe took off their hoods, having full knowledge on who Misty is.

I said, "Misty, these are my twins. My young lady is Chloe &amp; my little man is Trent," causing Trent to blush.

Trent said, "Mom, Chloe &amp; I will bring Ash back alive. Glad to meet ya, Misty," extending his hand.

Chloe said, "Carter's in on it," but was cut off by the sound of a Great Ball &amp; an Ultra Ball opening.

"Ari. Luca, this is our mom. Your baby is fine," introducing their Lucario.

Misty said, "Are those Lucario yours?"

Ari tackled Trent while Luca just looked on.

Chloe said, "Ari is Trent's. Luca's a good boy," stroking her Lucario.

Trent said, "Ari's my little girl, yes you are."

At that point, I noticed my kids had rings.

Chloe quickly noticed this &amp; said, "We're both engaged. We want Ash &amp; Misty in our weddings."

Trent blushed &amp; said, "We like you, Misty. Mom, you remember Prima don't you?"

I smiled &amp; said, "My future daughter-in-law. One anyway. Chloe, please tell me who my son-in-law is."

My daughter had hair in between my own &amp; her father's.

Chloe said, "Liza couldn't nag Tate enough. I guess it's a twin thing."

Misty wanted to know more, but Chloe said, "Trent &amp; I have calculated carefully," covering herself &amp; Trent did the same.

* * *

Cassidy &amp; Biff stormed in, but when they saw my kids they were stunned.

Chloe &amp; Trent are geniuses in their own sets. Cassidy said, "So, you're the executives we've heard about. Only identified by the red wristband on your black jacket."

Chloe said, "So, a b**** wants to take on a couple of executives."

Trent said, "Look, they're married. Botch Barrow &amp; Cassidy Parker, is it?"

Butch said, "It's Butch. F*** you, T!" Being executives, Chloe &amp; Trent had their own names shortened to letters.

Chloe said, "Why don't you do the same to the d*** wife you're with?"

At this, they stormed out, my kids waiting.

* * *

Misty said, "Uh, how much of that language has Ash heard, Mrs. Ketchum?"

I said, "I-I don't know."

Trent &amp; Chloe revealed themselves &amp; Trent said, "We're sorry, Mom. We had to make sure that those dimwits were out of aural range."

Mimey was squeezing Chloe.

Chloe said, "Okay, put me down. Mime Jr. You evolved on me, but you found a wonderful trainer."

My turn to blush &amp; I said, "Chloe, be truthful."

Chloe's smile slowly faded as she said, "Ask Trent. He's been using his vocoder to pose as me."

Trent sheepishly said, "They don't know that it's me. Well, Carter does, but, he's my cousin."

Chloe said, "**Our **cousin. Father slept with a woman who is no longer with us. Her name was Tara."

I knew my husband was dirty &amp; evil, but hearing it just saddened me; especially because I chose _that _middle name for her.

In an earpiece, I heard a muffled voice.

Chloe said, "Dragon. It's you. CS has the rendezvous coordinates set up."

The Dragon's voice was still muffled &amp; Chloe, deciding to elbow Trent, said, "Yes, &amp; he's having a ball. My credits to the exes. Over &amp; out. We rendezvous at 3."

Ari &amp; Luca embraced each other, going back to their regular forms. Was it that Mega Evolution?

Trent said, "Misty, Jessie, James &amp; Meowth are the exes. I can tell you more, later."

Chloe gave us each a hug &amp; said, "Ash is challenged. I have to go to Laki, now," teleporting.

* * *

(Celadon game corner. 1:30. The Dragon's P.O.V.)

As I walked down with Chloe's ID card, I couldn't believe myself.

I saw_ them_.

James said, "Botch, what," but was held back by Koga.

I turned &amp; nodded.

Lt. Surge said, "Listen, babies. Ash has encountered Team Rocket, but not Neo Team Rocket Z."

Karen said, "He's encountered _us_, but doesn't know it."

Will was just ecstatic to see Sabrina again.

Sabrina said, "Laki Island. Is Ash _supposed_ to be there?"

I took off my hood &amp; said, "Yes. He is a key to stopping Neo Team Rocket Z. Ever since Chloe gave me the word, I called for reinforcements," pulling a picture out of my pocket.

Meowth said, "So dat's da twoip as a baby."

I said, "Yes. The little girl holding him is Chloe. Looker has talked to Ash about his brother &amp; sister."

* * *

Will said, "Here it is."

I slowly framed it &amp; said, "_These _are Giovanni's kids. Trent's a pro."

Jessie said, "Another one is printing."

I said, "It's bigger, because of," but she snatched it &amp; said, "Oh, d***."

James said, "That's today's date."

* * *

I said, "I know. T, this is the Dragon," speaking into my earpiece.

Trent said, "En route. Close the door."

I did &amp; said, "All h*** can break loose with the Ketchums."

The door opened &amp; everyone here looked ready.

* * *

Trent said, "It's been a while."

Carter said, "Hey."

I said, "Ash detected your aura."

Carter said, "That's _us_?"

I said, "This is what Ash was last seen wearing. Chloe has spent her time. Ash may be the chosen one, but his aura powers are faint."

Misty said, "I_ should've_ known. Brock talked to me about Ash's aura."

I said, "Chloe's an ace when it comes to disguises. Right now, she's dressed as a Team Flare grunt, in Kalos," reading Trent's aura.

Trent said, "My older sister is gonna drive me nuts!"

Mrs. Ketchum was just in awe. Like I did with Trent, years ago, I placed my hands on her shoulders &amp; said, "Kanto has been untouched by NTRZ." I remember telling Trent that Ash would be alright. That was years ago, after we as G-Men aided in the disbanding of both Teams Aqua &amp; Magma; Jessie, James, &amp; Meowth were there, &amp; no, I wasn't surprised.

* * *

(2:00 Laki Island. Chloe's P.O.V.)

I began swearing with all my energy, making sure Cody heard me. He was with Ash.

Ash said, "I f***ing hate them. D***."

I continued my rant &amp; Ash said, "A b*** grunt killed them. It's my f****** fault. S***. I really hate my d*** self."

I was in my black outfit &amp; put on my glasses &amp; vocoder.

Clefairy was on Mt. Moon.

I said, "Hey, dumb***, where's your b***** baby Pikachu?"

Ash said, "Who the f*** are you?"

I saw the captain. I said, "Capt. I'm sorry," &amp; bowed, as part of my act.

Cody said, "I thought the gym trainer was here. The boat left."

Ash had cuts &amp; scrapes &amp; was trying to recover from a nosebleed. I had to remember to give Siebold credit later; Arceus knows how long he can fight &amp; he does it pretty well at that.

I said, "Well, Ashy-boy, how the f*** do you feel right now?"

Cody was doing a good job at holding Ash back &amp; I got the presence.

I said, "I knew Chloe very well. Carter's dead. Trent's dead."

Cody whispered &amp; Ash said, "Why the f*** do they want me?"

I said, "I wasn't done, young man. Did any b**** you travel with ever teach you manners?" I knew all of Ash's female traveling companions. Misty, May, Dawn, Iris &amp; Cody's girl, Serena.

I said, "Serena's dead. Iris is dead. Dawn is dead. May is dead."

Ash said, "That ******* Calem. What the f***, Cilan? Damn, Kenny, Barry or even Lucas." He paused &amp; said, "H***, Drew, Harley, or Brendan."

I smirked, but Ash couldn't see it.

I said, "Misty &amp; Delia are dead."

As I thought, _that _struck a nerve &amp; I said, "So, riddle me f****** this, Ash."

Ash said, "My father's name is Giovanni, dumb b**** or d***. He's the d***."

Cody said, "D***, Ash. The _current _Pokémon master is dead. His successor is also dead. I gave you a Friend Ball. That wandering Clefairy has seen you."

Ash looked at Clefairy &amp; threw the ball, doing his peace pose &amp; I thought, "Trent, you're lucky. Oh, wait," &amp; concentrated.

Through my earpiece, "He memorized _that_?!"

I said, "F*** yeah. Sorry mom," looking up.

I said, "Trent &amp; Chloe Ketchum. D-e-a-d," carefully sliding out my vocoder &amp; disappearing. I quickly changed into my white hoodie &amp; black pants.

Ash said, "Chloe, what the f***? Where the h*** is that d*** b**** I was talking to? Damn. Where the f*** did Cody go?"

I raised a brow at my brother &amp; thought, "One more. Ash, this is gonna hurt you more than it hurts me."

I said, "Look, Ash. They're trying to kill us. I'm not Chloe. I'm Tara. Your _**only **_surviving relative. I t-think they kidnapped Zekrom, Zapdos, &amp; Raikou. I barely escaped. I was told by a little redhead, Mist. I think."

Ash was bawling &amp; he said, "Aunt Tara, I failed. Cousin Carter had a Lucario, like Riley."

I said, "Riley is my late son's middle name," letting the water around me work.

Ash hugged me &amp; I kissed his forehead for 3 seconds, despite it being sweaty. However, when you're working under your **psychotic** father who is f****** stubborn &amp; selective, you learn that salty liquid is better. I learned that from swallowing my tears.

* * *

(Half an hour later, Ash's P.O.V.)

My aunt Tara was fighting a d*** grunt. I f***** wanted to see Pikachu. My aunt looked worried. Her hair. Like M-mom's. B-but darker.

The grunt said, "Hey, kid. Can you swear? Even at a woman?"

I said, "D***. Why the f*** would I want to swear in front of a s***** b****?"

The grunt said, "Only one way in. I don't know much about Chloe, but she's proud of you. F***, Ash. You've gotta swear in front of your last f***** relative. You think that that trainer on Laki Island gave you h***? You think that your d*** father being possessed by the d*** Reveal Glass was h***?"

I said, "Just tell me who the f*** you are. I can meet you in h***," venom in my voice. I didn't like it. Tara said she knew Chloe very well. If Tara's a Ketchum, then that's what we do. I think. That's what Chloe said when I was 4. Trent was there, too, but, he didn't say anything.

_Chloe had a sweet voice, like Mommy. She said, "Ashy, you spelled it!" Trent okay, said something. I don't remember what. Think 'til it hurts._

_Trent sounded like me, not, like now, but, when I was 10. He said, "Wow. K-e-t-c-h-u-m. Ketchum. Ashy-boy, can you say, 'Ketchum'?"_

I wonder if Gary's dead. He called me that, like Trent, but mockingly. I don't know why the hell everyone thinks I'm so f***** dense. I'm a f***** Ketchum, there she is.

Aunt Tara kissed my forehead &amp; said, "Ash. Chloe,"

The grunt said, "F*** your family moments Sakaki!"

I was being held to a chained wall, B**** 1 &amp; B**** 2 staring me right in the f***** eyes.

I don't know why, but that girl, Jessie, just, kinda grew on me. Sakaki is Giovanni's last name.

My aunt Tara said, "So, b****."

I thought, "Oh, mom. Vulgar language. Why the h*** didn't anyone tell me?"

I was stripped of my jacket &amp; could hear a Raichu, thinking that they may have forced my Pikachu to evolve. D***. My only team is Ri, Clef, Shup, &amp; Vee.

The b****** were married &amp; I had to be barefoot, blindfolded &amp; gagged. Ri is Riolu, Clef is Clefairy, Shup is Shuppet, &amp; Vee was, at one point an Eevee, but Spee sounds like something Chloe would say.

As my aunt Tara blindfolded me she said, "Spee is what Chloe would nickname her Espeon. I won't blindfold you unless my ex gives me permission."

The grunt, who seemed f***ing familiar, s***. Where the h*** are the f***ing International Police or the G-Men when ya need em?

The grunt said, "D***, Ash. After the disbanding of Teams Aqua &amp; Magma in the f***ing Hoenn region. **X**erneas is the only one that might grant you free. **Y**veltal probably doesn't give a s*** like Darkrai."

My aunt smacked him enough to pass out. He gagged me &amp; the "sedative" kicked in.

* * *

(Present time. The next segment is, too. Chloe's P.O.V.)

I apologized profusely to Mom, as did Trent. The Dragon took off the blindfold. I took out the gag &amp; handed Ash the gruesome fake picture.

My father was having fun because the next words out of his mouth were, "Any last words, Ash Ketchum?"

Lt. Surge left with Will, Raichu, &amp; Trent.

Koga left with Sidney &amp; Karen.

Malva left with Cody Sycamore, Jessie, &amp; James.

It was me, the Dragon, Meowth, Misty, &amp; Mom. Mom was in her viridian grunt outfit &amp; the Dragon was in his Team Flare grunt outfit. Misty was on the other side of the building. F***. I know my father has this place filled with explosives out the wazoo. That's why I called Cody, even though the passwords ended up being 'Chloe' or '24563', I _reset _them. As for me, I had on black pants, a red shirt. Blue gloves, with black lining. The red band on my arm gave it away as me being second in command. Domino was just being b*****.

Ash says, "B***, you better f*** each other."

Butch says, "My name is Butch. D*** it, you f***ing twerp," but was cut off by Meowth who closed his eyes, considering he was _born _blind, meowing.

Cassidy says, "D***. Yo, b****, shut that f***ing Meowth up."

I pick Meowth up &amp; say, "Ketchum," the venom in my voice.

Ash says, "To all the females, Mom, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena, Chloe. B******, I'm sorry."

"Pikapi."

Ash's Pikachu. _Our _Pikachu. Pikachu was only Pichu when I met him. "Chupi" was all he'd call me.

Ash says, "Gary, Trent, Brock, Tracey, Cilan, Cody. Jack*****, I'm sorry."

I have Luca on standby.

I say, "The only _male _survivor?"

Ash locks eyes with Giovanni's &amp; he is wearing his signature smirk. The Dragon had Mom &amp; Misty close, Ari &amp; Ri are here, too.

Ash says, "F*** you. Hit me right here. In the f***ing center of my head."

I took his hat &amp; gave it to Misty.

My father was a sniper; he could shoot a pistol blindfolded.

The Dragon kept egging him to do so, so he shoots.

I say, "Ash!" My brother &amp; Meowth are held dearly.

The gun is fired.

On his Dragonite is the Dragon himself. Mimey has Mom.

On the Dragon's red Gyarados is Misty.

On my Gyarados, it's Ash, Luca &amp; I.

Ash ate 50 Gobstoppers because the Dragon told him to.

* * *

My brother says, "C-Chloe? F***, I'm,"

Mom says, "Ash!"

In the same ball I caught Pikachu in &amp; took out of Ash's bag popped out Pikachu.

I've detonated the place, having pressed the button on the detonator.

Ash is in shock &amp; says, "What's going on?"

As we sail to Laki Island, where Trent &amp; I live, I say, "Ash, you're a Ketchum. A bit foggy on the details, but, you're still a Ketchum."

The Dragon says, "Chloe, he's like you. Like you said."

Ash says, "Lance? Is everyone alive that I swore to?"

Carter says, "You've got a master. Aunt Tara is your savior."

Ash says, "Aunt Tara looks like Chloe."

I give Gyarados, Ari &amp; Luca the signal.

I tackle Ash &amp; we're on our island.

Misty says, "Take off the hood. Take out the vocoder."

I already took it out, but Ash yanks my sunglasses &amp; hood.

He stutters, "W-what t-the,"

I say, "The venom in your blood is deep," my eyes glow a faint blue, despite them being brown.

Riolu is _beyond_ excited. Luca says, "Ari. O?"

I say, "Ari, Luca. That's _your_ baby." Ash's Riolu goes to be with Luca &amp; Ari.

I pull my brother up &amp; he tries to choke me, but Trent tackles him.

He says, "Those pictures?"

Will says, "The magic of photography. Espeon," sending out his own 2.

I say, "Ash, I _am_ Tara."

Carter clicks his tongue &amp; says, "To a degree."

* * *

I say, "Cart, let him out, too."

Ash says, "Carter, you **really**,"

Carter says, "Riley is my middle name, Ash. Tara is my mom. Your aunt."

Trent says, "Chloe's middle name is Tara."

Mom is squeezing him &amp; I'm given a small shock by Pikachu &amp; Meowth.

Meowth says, "Not bad, not bad at all. Jessie &amp; James are, eh, you know." I smile at the translator I was forced to give away when I was little; then, Team Rocket happened.

I say, "Misty," signaling her.

She tackles Ash &amp; he says, "Why did you guys keep it a secret? Mom?"

Mom is just too stunned for words &amp; Primeape &amp; Pidgeot aren't too far, either. Nor are Butterfree &amp; her mate.

The pink Butterfree lands on my arm &amp; Primeape nuzzles me.

Ash says, "My Butterfree &amp; Primeape seem to like you."

Trent grins &amp; I say, "Okay, Red. Get on with it,"

Trent says, "Ash, when Chloe got kidnapped by dad, I was devastated."

I say, "Your Butterfree has been in good hands. Trent &amp; I had 2 of a lot of Pokémon, Primeape &amp; Pidgeot being examples."

He says, "How come Pikachu hasn't zapped you?"

"Chupi?" as he sniffs my body &amp; licks my face.

I say, "I _knew _you were in good hands. Pichu," stroking him just where he likes it.

I say, "How would you feel about leading the Gym, rocket style, Ash?"

Misty puts his hat on &amp; he turns it back, _just _like Trent.

Trent throws his Master Balls out &amp; says, "The coast is clear. Mewtwo, Mewtwo, this is Ash."

Ash faints as he sees Mega Mewtwo Y &amp; the original says, "**L**eading the **V**iridian Gym. **R**ocket **S**tyle?"

I say, "See ya, Kyogre." I turn &amp; see Misty trying to wake up my sleeping brother.

"Mind if I do something?" Trent asks. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? Before I can say anything, Trent licks his finger, places it in Ash's ear, and loudly proclaims, "Wet Willy!" Misty rolls her eyes, and both my brothers are up.

"You 2 are such boys," Misty states.

"So, what's this about me being the gym leader? I'm kind of in the middle of my Kalos journey," Ash says.

Trent &amp; I exchange glances &amp; Trent groans.

"Pay up, bro. I _told _you that Ash would be through Kalos by now," I say.

"What about the other bet? I'm probably right," Trent says, getting his wallet out.

"Bet? On what?" Ash asks.

"Trent thinks you have all 8 badges &amp; I say you only have 3," I state.

"Man, you're good. I'm getting ready to face the fourth gym leader," Ash states.

Trent gives me the double amount.

"You two must argue. A lot," Misty says, referring to us.

"Well, we are some of the top trainers. I started my journey with a Charmander," Trent boasts.

"I took a Squirtle. You wanna know about the other gym leaders, don't you?" I ask. Ash nods.

"Well, seeing that the both of us are active gym leaders, neither of us can tell you," Trent says, much to Ash's dismay.

"Plus, all the gym leaders _we _faced are probably gone by now. I guess _I _can travel with you," I say. Suddenly, a familiar Dragonite appears.

"Glad to see you're in one piece, Chloe. You know, it's been a while since either of you have traveled. Can't you get one of your students to lead?" Lance asks.

"Lance, you know how Prima can be &amp; Tate's in the same boat we are," Trent says.

"I could lead the gym, you know. It's been a while, but I'm sure it'll be a breeze. Maybe you can put your engagement plans on hold &amp; travel back through Kalos," Mom chimes.

"Mom? You've led the gym before?" Ash asks, in shock.

"Yeah, before Dad became obsessed with power. Mom's one of the toughest out there!" Trent says.

"Well, I was traveling with my friends that I made. Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. Maybe we can get to know each other better!" Ash says.

* * *

(Later at dinner. Pallet House, Ash's P.O.V.)

"So, let me get this straight. Your my siblings. Chloe, you're older by 5 seconds and you work with the international police, like my friend Cody. Trent, you're kind of like me, but older. In addition, Riley's first name is actually Carter and he has an older brother, Derek. Right?" I ask.

"Sounds right. Plus, your sister is my boss. Sounds like you had a blast with dad and the others at camp, Ash," Cody says.

"I'm pretty impressed, Ash. So, who are you taking back with you to Kalos? Shuppet, Riolu, Clefairy, and Espeon now belong to you," Trent says.

"I guess I can have Pikachu, Froakie, Hawlucha, Fletchinder, Shuppet, and I think I might evolve some of my prior teams," I say.

"Well, if you're going to be a Master, you have to have each specialty ball. Your Totodile is in a Lure Ball, and I noticed you have a Fast Ball," Chloe says. Mom invited Gary, Professor Oak, Tracey, Brock, Lucy, Forrest, and Misty's sisters.

"Hey, Ash, is it alright if Forrest travels with you?" Brock asks.

"Brock, I was going to ask him myself. What about the gym?" Forrest asks.

"I can run it again. Plus, I was hoping to battle Chloe &amp; Trent before they left."

My siblings exchange glances.

"I'll go first, since Chloe battled the Pewter gym first," Trent says. We go to a small clearing where Forrest acts as referee. Trent's hat is like mine, only it's green &amp; black.

"This is a one-on-one battle between Brock Harrison &amp; Trent Ketchum. Both trainers are using one Pokémon. The match is over when either side loses his Pokémon. Clear?" he says.

"Of course. Steelix, come on out!" Brock says.

"I found an injured Steelix. Your choice?" he asks.

Trent flips his hat backwards &amp; says, "An old friend. I had to make a call. Charizard, I choose you!" Trent says.

"Steelix, let's make this quick with Iron Tail!" Brock says. Steelix doesn't hesitate, but Trent does.

"Do something!" I shout.

"Calm down, Ashy-boy," Gary says.

"Charizard, Overheat," Trent commands. Overheat is a powerful attack. When the smoke clears, it's clear who won.

"Steelix is unable to battle, which means Charizard &amp; Trent are the winners!" Forrest says. Trent's Charizard is huge. Trent congratulates his partner, getting a Flamethrower.

"Doesn't _your _Charizard do that?" Gary asks.

"Well, what would you expect? Trent's Charizard is the father of Ash's. My turn," Chloe says.

Brock congratulates his Steelix and says, "Not bad. I caught this guy a while ago with my Heavy Ball. Golem, go!" Brock shouts.

"Golem, eh? Looks like I'll be using an old friend. Raichu, strike the set!" Chloe says, tossing a blue ball with red stripes into the air.

"So you evolved your Pikachu after all. Mind if I scan?" I ask.

I learn that Brock's Golem is male &amp; has the ability, Rock Head. Chloe's Raichu has Static and is female.

"Where have I seen _this _before?" Misty asks.

"Chloe, the first attack is yours," Brock says.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!" Thunderbolt misses as Brock commands Rollout.

"Chloe, it's no use!" I say. I then see the sky; it was pretty stormy earlier.

Raichu is not only in an electric armor, but is charging at Golem.

"Golem, Rock Polish!" Brock shouts. Golem does so.

"Finish this with Volt Break!" Chloe shouts.

Whatever happens causes an immediate knockout. Forrest calls it.

"Didn't you use Thunder Armor on TV?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah, I did. I was doing an exhibition when Pikachu was a Raichu. Top 4 in the Hoenn league." Chloe's Raichu is still charged.

"If memory serves, that was your strategy when you faced Brandon's Regirock, Lucy's Milotic, Anabel's Alakazam, and Palmer's Rhyperior. Hey, Ash, long time no see," Scott says.

"I called Scott here to show that they still have it. Chloe, you haven't missed a beat, have you?" Lucy says.

My sister hugs her Raichu &amp; returns her.

"I didn't expect Raichu to get Brick Break right away. Plus, I could've used her other egg move, but I decided not to," she states.

"So how's your training coming for the invitational?" Scott asks.

"Invitational?"

"We've been taking time off, but I think we're getting our styles back. Don't expect me to go easy on you," Trent says to Chloe.

She smirks &amp; says, "We'll see."

"It's gonna take a lot more than flashy moves and combos to beat my brother, you know," mom says.

"Uncle Alex? Man, now I'm really psyched!" Trent cheers.

"He probably would be thrilled to know that you're acting just like him," Chloe teases. I'm still shocked that Jessie, James &amp; Meowth decided to quit; still, something doesn't feel right.

* * *

(Unknown location. Giovanni's P.O.V.)

"You two can't even thwart my kids. Why should I give you a chance to eliminate my brother-in-law and three kids?" I ask Cassidy &amp; Butch.

"Sir, we'll train harder," Cassidy says. At this point I notice her stomach.

"You two are on official leave. Listen to the executives, _including _Petrel. Out of my office and to the infirmary," I tell the 2. Severely injured myself, I decide to look into old files.

"Proton, Archer, Silver, in here, pronto!" I say. Silver is Ariana's son. Only two show up.

"Sir, Silver is not in his room. He has left HQ," Proton states.

* * *

(The next day at the airport. Misty's P.O.V.)

"So we're going to Kalos. It'll be a large group, though," I say.

"It's you, me, Ash, Chloe, Trent, Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena," Forrest states.

"Make it 9. We didn't even think you were on our side," Trent says, ushering to a trainer with turquoise hair &amp; red highlights.

Chloe smiles at the trainer.

"You escaped. No surprise because you're _his _son. Ash, Misty, Forrest, meet Silver." Of the legendary dex holders, I didn't even know Silver had a son.

"It creeps me out. Regardless of DNA, we're still family," Silver says.

"We should stop calling you by your dad's name. She's your real mom, though," Trent says.

"Call me Sacha," he solemnly states.

* * *

(Silver/Sacha's P.O.V.)

My real father is probably one of the last survivors. I'll stay calm.

"So, Sacha, where are you from?" Ash asks.

"Ash, you remember when I was talking to you about the legendary dexholders yesterday?" He nods.

"Well, the legends are real. The tracking devices were all deactivated a year ago. To our knowledge, Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Silver, Emerald, Pearl, Black, Whi-Two, and Y are still alive. We're not going back to Kalos right away. We're on the flight to a distant island in Johto," Trent says.

* * *

(Unknown location. Normal P.O.V.)

"We should start heading back," a man with a cap says.

"It's gonna take a while, Red," a male with spiky hair says.

"Do ya think they miss us?" another male asks.

"They know you exist. Which of you is Red?" a Meowth states.

"Why should we trust you?" a blond-haired male shouts.

"I got info on da others. Don't even try ta catch me. We narrowly escaped Giovanni's clutches &amp; Sacha nearly broke his leg. Does tha last name 'Ketchum' ring a bell to any of ya? Or Oak, for dat matter?"

The spiky-haired male steps up &amp; says, "I'm Blue Oak. Red's the trainer with the cap. The one with the green thing on his forehead is Emerald. The blonde with a hat is Yellow. The blond next to Yellow is Pearl. The one with the Musharna on his head is Black. The one with the torn Team Plasma uniform is Whi-Two. The guy in the jacket is Silver. The one in a sky suit is Y. This stunning female is Green. How do you know about us?"

"I think I've got a shot at it. A year ago, Giovanni tried tracking Blue, Green, Red &amp; I down," Yellow says.

"Some weird people that Green &amp; I knew tried tracking down Crystal, Gold, and Lyra," Silver solemnly says.

"Some freak with a Ditto named Brodie tried to catch Ruby, Sapphire, Wally, and yours truly," Emerald states.

"Apparently Charon escaped arrest. Diamond, Lady Platinum &amp; I were being targeted as well," Pearl states.

"Ghetsis is still lurking; White, Whi-Two, Lack-Two, Hyuu, Bianca, Cheren &amp; I were also being targeted," Black says, returning his Musharna.

"X, Sana, Tierno Senior, &amp; Trova were being targeted by Team Flare," Y states.

"Den Jessie and James have der work out for 'em. We'd definitely have to get you some new clothes so you aren't easily recognized. Doze teams still stand, but dere's been an alliance. So, ya up fer a challenge?"

The 6 nod.

* * *

(Meowth's P.O.V.)

"Um, Meowth, how did you find us?" Yellow asks.

"The orb. My question for yous: which one of you is Sacha's fada?" I ask.

"Silver, _you're_ a dad?" Red asks.

"Yes. I believe _you _might recognize her," Silver states. It's Meowzie!

"How did you find her?"

"She wandered into the Johto base. Do you have contact with anyone who has a Pokédex?" Silver asks. I sigh.

"If any of yous got a Pokégear," I begin. Blue gives me his.

* * *

(On the flight. Chloe's P.O.V.)

My gear vibrated in my pocket. Oddly, I had a good signal. I decide to go to a different part of the plane.

"Kanto champion Chloe, what's up?"

"Is Sacha with ya?" I'm shot awake at this.

"Yes, he is. Why? I know that. What?" I almost shout at the last part.

"All four of em are up. What are Trent &amp; Ash doin?"

"Sleeping, like I was. We're supposed to meet up with a few friends."

"Chloe, who are you talking to?" I whip around &amp; see Ash.

"Don't worry about it, Ash. I gotta go; Snorlax woke up," disconnecting &amp; swiftly texting. Ash raises a brow.

"How come you &amp; Trent paid for it?" he asks.

"We didn't. The pilot is a good friend of ours." Ash shrugs &amp; gets food. The plane's actually bigger than what one would think. Ash is rooming with Trent &amp; Forrest, Sacha is solo &amp; I'm with Misty.

"I'll treat you tomorrow, okay Ash?" I ask. He notices my specialty balls.

"What are those?"

"I'll show you tomorrow, Ash. Get some rest, okay?" I ask. He nods.

I go to the cockpit &amp; I'm wearing a robe. I've made coffee for the pilot.

"Hey, you made my favorite. What woke you up?" the pilot asks.

"My job. Thanks for doing it," I tell the pilot.

"Hey, it's what I do. Get some sleep &amp; I'll knock it into auto pilot. How old is Sacha, anyway?"

"Eight. His grades are stellar &amp; both Professor Oak &amp; Professor Elm have trusted me with letting Sacha pick one for each region. He,"

"I know, I was there. Runner-up, not bad. Was that _your _Poliwrath?" I nod at the pilot.

I go back to my cabin with Misty.

'Any word on them?' Trent asks telepathically.

'6 are probably at Mt. Silver &amp; all 4 Kanto holders are there.'

'Wait. Didn't you defeat Red last year?'

'Yeah. Then they disappeared, dad kidnapped me, you had to lead the gym, we've been presented with their case, and we have to put our marriage plans on hold.'

'I still can't believe you used Volt Tackle &amp; Brick Break. You used Thunder Armor on Flint's Rhydon.'

'I know. I said I'd treat us to breakfast, so let me sleep, okay?'

'Yeah, yeah. You think Sacha's going to be surprised?'

'I hope so. Hopefully, things will go according to plan. Lyra and the others are still out there.'

'Wait. How do you plan on getting Sacha around Johto?'

'Let's just say that Gary &amp; Leaf owe me. Plus, having an eight-year-old like Sacha will keep them on their toes.'

'I'm willing to wager that Sacha's going to want to battle. Wait. Isn't his legal name Sacha?'

'No. It's Chase Winston Storm. Silver changed his last name. Any more questions?'

'Nope.'

I go back to sleep.

* * *

**BOOM! There it is, folks. To clarify: J1 is Karen, J3 is Will, J4 is Sidney, H1 is Wallace, C1 is Cody, C2 is Carter/Riley, &amp; the Dragon is Lance. Ash has a sister **_**&amp; **_**a brother. Twins. MMY (Mega Mewtwo Y is from Best Wishes) &amp; in my opinion was cloned from the original. Kyogre splashed out of Trent's Master Ball, destroying the tracking device that Cody placed in there. Deceased: Tara Sakaki; Riley's mom. Married: Jessie &amp; James, Karen &amp; Sidney, Butch &amp; Cassidy, Anabel &amp; Brandon. Getting ready to be married: Brock &amp; Lucy, Daisy &amp; Tracey, Violet &amp; Derek, Lily &amp; Dorian, Trent &amp; Prima, &amp; Chloe &amp; Tate. Read, review, &amp; vote, please!**

**Announcement: I decided to rewrite this chapter. So, it seems that a legend relating to dexholders is out there. Sacha is sorta kinda my OC. Rating has changed.**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations in Johto, part 1

**Author's Note: I thought I'd give this story an update. I probably didn't go into detail on what everyone is wearing, but it's all gonna change. Except Ash because he's already in his Kalos attire. Ash might get a newer outfit later, but that's debatable. The dexholders that didn't appear in the last chapter (Crystal, Gold, Ruby, Sapphire, Platinum, White, Whi-Two, Lack-Two, X and the supporting characters [Wally, Bianca, Cheren, Hyuu, Tierno, Sana, and Trova]) won't appear in this chapter, either. I'm fully aware that Sana, Trova and Hyuu are the respective Japanese names for Shauna, Trevor and Hugh, as well as there already being a Bianca and Cheren. In this case, please refer to the older Bianca (picture Bianca in Black 2/White 2 attire and a few years older) as "Bel" and the older Cheren as well, you'll see later, I promise; in fact, those characters who have a name I can change/adjust, I will and you'll see it as the story progresses. I thought I'd let you know who has what Pokémon on hand; genders, moves, abilities, levels and all that other good stuff will likely come later. Moves and abilities for sure, but I don't know about levels or anything else right now.  
**

**Ciara: Blastoise-, Raichu, Vaporeon, Lucario- (Luca; male), Pidgeot+, Cloyster  
**

**Trent: Charizard-, Flareon, Jolteon, Lucario- (Ari; female), Fearow, Arcanine  
**

**Ash: Pikachu, Riolu (egg), Froakie, Fletchinder, Hawlucha, *, *  
**

**Misty: Gyarados+, Starmie, Goldeen, Corsola, Psyduck, ***

**Forrest: Rhyperior, Steelix, Graveler (evolved from Brock's Geodude), *, *, ***

**Sacha: None yet**

**Noland: Venusaur-, Machamp, Manectric-, *, *, ***

**Gary: Blastoise+, Umbreon, Electivire, Nidoking, Nidoqueen, Golem**

**Leaf: Venusaur+, Espeon, Noctowl, Miltank, Slowking, Granbull  
**

**Badge count (Sacha): 0**

**Badge count (Ash): 3**

**Chapter rating: T**

**(*) means an empty slot and they could catch/rotate Pokémon (which Ash and his siblings will do; the others will at later times)**

**(-) means that this Pokémon has the Mega Stone needed for Mega Evolution and their trainer has an accessory. Ciara and Trent were entrusted with several Key stones and they will have some knowledge on making accessories. Others will be sent to Gurkinn. **

**(+) means that this ****Pokémon can Mega Evolve, but doesn't have the stone.  
**

**Well, that's pretty much all I have to say. Oh wait, there's something you'll find out about Giovanni's relationship with his kids…**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Revelations in Johto, part one!**

(Ciara's P.O.V. 10 am. Somewhere in Cherrygrove City)

I couldn't really sleep last night after getting that call from Meowth, so that's what I was trying to do now.

"Ciara," a voice says.

"Not now," I say, trying to sleep.

"Ciara, wake up, it's 10 am!" the voice says. I shoot up and see it's Noland!

"I couldn't get much sleep last night," I say, yawning.

"Why don't you get dressed and we'll go see Professor Elm?" Noland asks.

"What about breakfast?" I say, getting up. Trent and I like to cook.

"We'll eat out. Come on," he says. I get dressed into my new clothes. I put on the black pants, white T-shirt, navy blue sleeveless hoodie and my sandals. I zip the hoodie halfway and I grab my wristband and mega wristband. I comb my hair a little bit before tying it back into a ponytail. Misty comes back onto the plane.

"Wow, you surprised me there," Misty says.

"Well, I've got two brothers, what did you expect?" I say, giggling as I grab my bag.

We step out of the plane and I see Trent glaring at me.

"You look pretty good, little bro," I say. I admit it, he does. Red hat with a black Poké Ball design (the top part, kind of) on it, white T-shirt, red sleeveless jacket (with a white design on it), blue jeans, black tennis shoes and black, fingerless gloves with blue borders, one being his mega glove.

"Mom put a note to put on clean you-know-what every day in my bag," Trent says, grumbling. It's just Ash, Misty, Trent and I, so no one can really hear us.

"Mom does that to you, too?" Ash asks. It's then that I snicker.

"What's so funny, Ciara?" Misty asks.

"Mom didn't do that. I did!" I say. Trent sweat drops.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Trent asks Sacha.

"Okay, I guess. I don't know how I'm going to go on a journey, though," he says. I rustle his hair and notice it's reddish brown. Odd, the dye must've come out.

"I went ahead and talked to Professor Elm. He said that he'd have a backpack for you and you can pick your starter today," I say.

"That sounds great and all, but A, how are we gonna hide a plane and B, what about breakfast?" Forrest says.

Noland takes out a remote and presses the button.

"Invisibility. Nice. Let's go!" Ash says, running off, Trent in hot pursuit.

"Boy, you can tell they're in a rush," Sacha says.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu calls. I notice Ash's bag, belt, and an upset Pikachu.

Forrest picks up the bag and Ash's trainer belt.

"Do you wanna ride on my shoulder Pikachu?" I ask. Pikachu doesn't hesitate.

"Come on, we better catch up!" Misty says, picking up an Azurill. We run off after my brothers. As we're running, I feel something isn't right, but I shake it off.

"So Misty, where'd you get that Azurill?" Noland asks, breaking the silence.

"I got it from my friend Tracey and my sister, Violet. Hey, Ciara, how did you know Pikachu wouldn't mind riding your shoulder?" Misty asks.

"I've had my Raichu since she was an egg. She liked riding on my shoulder as a Pichu and when she evolved into Pikachu, it continued. I wouldn't mind knowing who her parents are, though," I say.

"What do you mean?" Sacha asks.

"I got the egg when I was traveling through Johto from my grandparents in Olivine City. If my memory serves, you were still the gym leader, weren't you, Noland?" I ask the Frontier Brain.

"Yeah. Ash managed to conquer the entire Frontier, but he turned the offer down. Like two other trainers I know," he teases.

"Noland, you know Trent doesn't like to stay in one place and that mom practically left me in charge," I say.

"Aren't you twins, though?" Forrest asks.

"Yeah, but Trent's not exactly responsible. He can be a little reckless, stubborn," I list.

"Sounds like Ash," Misty says.

"Are you sure you're related?" Forrest asks, stopping us in our tracks.

I pause at that and look down.

"We _are _related. Of the three of us, I'm the mature one. It's just that I act more like my mom," I begin. "You see, my mom is a really powerful," I continue, but am interrupted by my Pokégear ringing.

"Hello?" I say.

"_Morning, sweetheart. Where are your brothers?" _Mom says.

"They went off to go get breakfast," I say, as we resume walking.

"_Oh, those boys are always in a hurry. They take so much after your father," _she says.

"Uh huh," I manage to say. I cringe.

"_That's why I called, honey. However, your brothers aren't with you and I prefer they hear the truth on who your father really is. Are you in Olivine City?" _she asks. 'Wait, Giovanni isn't my father?'

"No, but we should be sometime today. I want to know if Grandma and Grandpa know the parents of my Raichu," I say.

"_They would know something like that. Now, where do you keep badges?" _she asks.

"There should be a desk drawer. Run your fingers on the bottom part of the desk and you should also find the key. Did you already lose, mom?" I ask.

"_No, but I'd like to know just in case. I'll talk to you later, Ciara. Love you," _she says.

"Yeah, I love you, too. Bye, mom," I say.

I end the call and we finally catch up with the guys.

Pikachu transfers to Ash's shoulder.

Trent holds the door open and we all walk in. As we eat, I pick around my food. Trent, Ash and Sacha stare at me in confusion.

"You not hungry sis?" Trent asks.

"I have some news. Ash, Trent, Giovanni isn't our father," I say. Ash almost chokes, but drinks some juice so he doesn't.

* * *

(Ash's P.O.V.)

"You mean he's not our dad? Then, who is?" I ask.

"I don't know. Mom said we'd find out in Olivine City," she says, finally eating.

"So, does that mean he's still related to me, though?" Sacha asks. Trent nods.

"No one has heard from Kotone, but I'm sure she's safe," Ciara says. Kotone?

"My aunt is missing?" a familiar voice says, entering the café. I turn and smile.

"Hey, Lyra, Khoury!" I say, waving. I motion for them to join.

"It's no sweat, I'll pay," Trent says.

"Hi Ash, Misty. Sachy, is that you?" she says.

"Maybe," he says.

"I don't believe we've met," Khoury says, pointing to my siblings, Forrest and Noland. Misty said she had some Johto challengers a few weeks ago. Guess she met Khoury and Lyra.

"The name's Noland and I'm the Factory Head in Kanto," Noland says.

"I'm Forrest Harrison. My older brother told me about you," Forrest says.

"You mean Brock?" Lyra asks. Forrest nods.

"As for us, I'm Ciara Ketchum," Ciara says.

"My name's Trent Ketchum," Trent says. They sit down.

"So, how long have you known about them Ash?" Khoury asks.

"I've known them my life. They weren't around much, but I think we're getting along already," I say.

"So where's your next stop, Sachy?" Lyra asks.

"New Bark Town," he says flatly.

"For what?" Khoury asks.

"He's getting his starter Pokémon," Noland answers.

"What? How? Why?" Lyra asks.

"Easy. Sacha's the son of a battling genius. All it takes is a phone call to the league president, a battle and wham!" Trent says.

Sacha smirks at Lyra.

"Don't forget, we're also going to Taylor's Day Care," Ciara says.

"Who's Taylor?" I ask.

* * *

(Trent's P.O.V.)

"Taylor isn't a person, per se," I begin.

"That's one of Johto's most famous breeding centers!" Khoury says.

"We know," Ciara says, giggling.

"How?" Ash asks.

"We know the owners," I say, winking with the hope Ash picks up that we're related to them.

"You know Craig and Lynn Taylor?" Khoury asks.

"Yeah. They're our grandparents on our mom's side. You see, 'Taylor' is our mom's maiden name and she changed it after the divorce," Ciara explains.

"Divorce? When did that happen?" Ash asks.

"When you were a baby," I say, paying the bill. We all exit the restaurant.

"We're sorry we weren't around when you were growing up, Ash, but we were busy with our au," I begin, but am elbowed in the ribs.

'_Don't tell him _yet_. We aren't even full guardians. We were in training at the time. Besides, we _just _told him that one of Kanto's criminal masterminds isn't his father. I think we need to let him take that in first,' _Ciara says through an aura message.

'_Okay, okay. When are we gonna spill?' _I ask.

'_When we become full guardians,' _she says.

"When you're visiting your folks, that's when I'll have to split. Have to check in on Thorton _and _Jasmine," Noland says, snapping our thought communication. Ash, having forgotten what I said looks intrigued.

"Who's Thorton?" he asks.

"Thorton is the other Factory Head and Noland's little brother. A tad bit of an inventor," Ciara says, reminiscing.

"Johto has a battle Frontier?" he asks.

"Settle down, Ash. Thorton's not accepting challenges without referrals. Anyway, so we'll head to Elm's lab, then I'll fly us to Olivine," Noland says. It's not too long of a walk and we're relatively silent the rest of the way.

We walk into the lab and it looks like a mess.

"Déjà vu, huh Ash?" Misty says.

"Yup. Where's the professor?" Ash says. Ash decides to go off and look for him.

"Care to elaborate?" Ciara asks Misty. Misty nods and tells us what happened when they came years ago.

"Guys, I found him!" Ash shouts. Noland and I go to the Professor.

* * *

(Sacha's P.O.V.)

"I hope no one's hurt," Forrest says. I look at the hole in the window and I notice one empty slot. I grab what I want and Trent, Ash and Noland come in. Professor Elm is holding the final ball.

"So you already picked your starter?" the professor says, a bit rattled.

"Good to see you again, Professor Elm," Lyra says.

"Ah, Lyra, Khoury. Ciara, I figured you'd be here, too. How are your Pokémon doing?" he asks.

"Feraligatr is doing great," Khoury and Ciara say simultaneously.

"You started with a Totodile?" Ciara asks.

"Yeah, why?" he asks.

"I just don't peg you owning a Totodile. No offense, but they are energetic and I'd know. Totodile would be a great addition for him," Ciara says, pointing her thumb at Ash.

"I already have a Totodile," Ash says.

"Professor, do you have any empty egg cases?" Trent asks.

I then notice the egg in Ash's arms. "Wasn't it in a case when Riley gave it to you?" Ciara asks.

"So, Sachy, who did you choose~?" Lyra sings. I smirk.

"Lyra, I challenge you to a battle. Your Meganium vs. my new starter," I say. We go to a small clearing where Trent positions himself as the ref.

"Meganium, battle time!" she says.

I enlarge the sphere.

* * *

(No P.O.V.)

A girl and a boy are standing, having watched them from the time the time they entered the café.

"Should we strike yet?" the boy says, prepping an arrow.

"No. We have to wait for orders," the girl says, armed with her own bow and arrow. The boy nods.

**Cliffhanger! Surely you saw that coming from the title. So if Giovanni isn't Ash's father, who is? What else are Trent and Ciara hiding? Find out next chapter! Read, review, vote, follow and fave! **


End file.
